my mate is one of the volturi
by volturixoalecxo
Summary: irina didnt tell the voturi about renesmee because she has a half breed child of her own but she is 3 quarters vampire and only a quarter human so she ages slower, they stand to witness for the cullens but the child arianna who is two years old but in a seven year old body finds her mate but he is one of the volturi guard set in BD part 2 alec / oc
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Well guys this is my second story sooooo hope ya like this is another alec one because he's just so gorgeous well here we go hope u likeeee xoxoxoxox**

**just a little info on the story :**

**irina has a half breed child like renesmee and she stands to witness for the cullens but finds her mate but he is one of the volturi's guard …**

**chapter 1 **

**the beginning **

**just to let you know in this irina does not tell the volturi about the cullens a nomad does just so you not confused.**

arianna pov

its hard being a half breed and as well when you have a gift.

Hi I'm Arianna I'm Irina's half breed child have dirty blonde hair which falls in ringlets down to my knees yeah its really long. I have chocolate brown eyes with long lashes and I'm seven well I'm in a seven year old body but I'm currently two years old.

I'm like renesmee but, were as she is half vampire half human I am three quarters vampire and only quarter human so I age a bit slower for renesmee it will only take seven years to reach maturity and stop ageing it will take me ten before I reach that stage.

'' mother why exactly are we going to the cullens '' my mum picked my up and set me down on the sofa '' do you know anything about the volturi '' '' no I've only seen paintings '' I I shuffled closer to my mum getting curious about these people known as the volturi '' well they enforce the laws which we live by '' she paused for a second looking to find the right words '' you know curiosity killed the cat ari '' Kate said sitting down next to me.

I hugged her then turned back to mother wanting her to continue '' irina we might as well tell her now so she knows I'd rather her find out from you or one of us than anyone else when we get to the cullens '' Tanya said sitting across from us '' okay , okay there are three brothers aro, Marcus and Caius.

Marcus can detect bonds between people and aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch '' '' what do you mean bonds '' I said while curling into Kate's side '' well there are different types of bonds , brothers, sisters, twins and soul mates '' '' oh okay '' '' and there is also the guard there is demitri and Felix they don't have any gifts but demitri is an excellent tracker and Felix is like Emmett but only more powerful ''.

okay so there is basically a vampire government oay, well you learn something knew every day '' in their guard the colour of there cloaks shows well lets say what rank you are demitri and Felix are lower ranking guards but there are guards lower than them any way there is also Alec and Jane '' she paused so I could let all this information sink in.

'' irina do you think its a good idea to tell her about the witch twins '' Tanya said looking worried '' she needs to know '' eleazar said coming in and sitting down as well with Carmen '' Jane and Alec are twins, Jane creates the illusion of pain while Alec is quite the opposite he can take away all of you senses ''.

'' cool '' cause people pain the amount of times I wish I could have had that gift '' and ari if someone breaks the law they will be killed '' '' so say if , lets say Kate broke one of the laws '' '' hey you '' I giggled '' sorry Kate but it just for an example, so if Kate broke one of the laws the volturi would kill her '' '' yes if they found out '' Carmen said '' well we are packed so lets get going '' eleazar said getting up '' come on you Kate said standing up and pulling me with her.

I grabbed my army print bag pack and my Parker (just to let you know for those of you who don't know that's a coat xoxo) and my ipod and then we all headed out the door '' me eleazar and Kate will be in the SUV and Tanya, irina and arianna will be in the land rover '' I call shot gun '' I shouted running to the land rover.

I got in and everyone was laughing and shaking their heads '' what '' I shouted '' it doesn't matter '' mum said '' what the '' ughhh why do they have to use vampire speed for everything '' well lets go its going to be a long drive '' Tanya said from the back '' mum why are we going to the cullens you never told me '' ill tell you soon but for now why don't you sleep its going to be a long drive '' she said kissing my head '' okay, but you owe me an explanation ''.

I then shifted round in the seat till I was comfy and drifted off.

Time skip xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

'' ari, ari '' '' what '' I said looking up to find mum looking down at me from the open door '' were here '' '' yes '' I shouted and ran towards the house I haven't seen renesmee in ages well six months is a long time to me.

But I flt someone grab my arm '' arianna wait '' '' but mum please '' I said giving her my infamous puppy dog eyes '' fine, you look to cute when you do that '' I ran up and knocked the door.

It opened to reveal Alice '' arianna '' she said pulling me into a hug '' good to see you to Alice '' '' you're hair its got so long '' '' yeah I don't want to cut it really but I will have to soon '' come in everyone's waiting inside '' we walked into the living room to see not just the cullens but other covens and vampires there as well I started to get nervous '' its all right dear there not going to hurt you '' mum said wrapping an arm round my shoulder and leading me inside.

We got introduced to everyone then mum decided to let Carlisle explain to me and renesmee what was going on while the rest were out hunting '' you both know about the volturi now so we will skip that but a nomad saw renesmee with Bella and Jacob ''.

I remember him he was the werewolf he was so kind and funny and him and renesmee seemed to get on really well '' Alice had a vision he thought that she was an immortal child and has told the volturi and they are coming to kill her and ari '' he turned to me and I motioned for him to carry on '' we wanted you and your mother to stand to witness for us to show that hybrids of vampire and mortal are not dangerous '' okay so I could possibly be killed could this get any worse.

He explained what happened to my grandmother (denali's mother) after that we were lead to a spare room and I got ready and snuggled into mums side of the bed '' mum '' '' yes '' she looked down at me '' will the volturi kill me '' '' no if something happens Jacob and another wolf are going to take you away for a while until everything is safe again I've put some money and passport and anything else you will need in your bag pack and I promise I wont let anything happen to you '' '' okay '' now get some sleep for tomorrow '' tomorrow , tomorrow we would face the volturi , tomorrow I will have to leave my family my mother.

well hoped you liked the first chapter I will update as soon as possible but it might not be for a while because I have to revise for a maths test but favourite , review and follow I would be grateful so till I next update xoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2 he's my mate just great

Hey guys chapter two so hope you all liked the first chapter that was just to give you some info on what's going on soooo here we go xoxoxoxoxoxox

chapter two

he's my mate just great

I opened my eyes to see that mum wasn't in the room any more she was probably getting ready so I got up and went to get some clothes out of my suitcase I chose some black tights and a black skirt with a navy blue jumper with cherry's on and some black uggs and hoped in the shower.

When I got out I put the clothes on and kate came in '' arianna are you ready '' '' yeah I think so '' I said nervously '' here sit down '' she sat on the bed and I sat next to her '' why '' '' im going to do your hair '' after a few minuets my hair was in a plait rapped Into a bun with a few curls hanging down '' thanks kate '' '' no problem sweetie, come on lets go ''.

I got a grey Victorian style coat and headed down the stairs when I got down there everyone was waiting '' time to go ari '' mum said I grabbed my bag pack and sure enough everything was in there that mum said.

We all ran at vampire speed to the clearing when we got there the cullens were standing at the front along with my coven then a russet coloured wolf stood by renesmee and I nearly screamed when a chocolate brown wolf appeared besides me.

' I wonder who this is ' I thought to my self then I saw Edward smile and walk over '' ari this is quill if anything happens he and Jake are going to be taking you away for a while '' '' okay '' I looked at the wolf and noticed his fur was lighter on his face and slowly got darker I reached up and scratched behind his ear he seemed to like it and leaned into my hand.

' Naww he's nothing but a big puppy ' I thought but then alice shouted '' there coming '' then I saw lots of people in black cloaks hiding there faces come out of the trees they stopped and pulled of there hoods I identified aro and the brothers infront I guessed jane was the short one and the one besides her must be Alec her twin as they looked a lot alike.

Then I noted Felix and demitri '' aro let us discus things like we used to '' '' fair words given the battalion you've assembled against us '' '' believe me that was not my intention '' '' I can see there is more than one immortal child '' '' they are not immortal, these witnesses can attest to that '' '' we see both the children don't not treat us as fools '' Caius shouted geez what's up his ass I thought out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward try to hold back a grin '' ahhh Edward lets see you side of the story shall we ''.

Edward started to walk towards them, I could see Bella try to shield him but by the look on his face I wouldn't reach that far aro grabbed Edwards hand then started to smile '' so the other child belongs to you irina '' '' yes she does '' '' I'd like to meet both of these children '' mum then started to walk forwards I followed with quill besides me I looked at him and he gave me a look saying ' its going to be okay ' we walked over to aro and renesmee walked forwards and used her gift.

'' marvellous '' he said standing back up and renesmee walked back to Bella and Edward and they turned to walk back to the rest of the cullens but Emmett stayed just in case I looked up at mum who nodded and I slowly made my way towards aro '' hello aro '' I said before giving him my hand '' interesting she has the gift which allows her to see the dead and also she can project it for others to see and she has a second gift she can talk to animals and control them '' then mum pulled me back towards he and we started to walk back to the cullens '' how interesting that one ''.

he pointed to renesmee '' I half human half immortal, but this one '' he pointed to me ' wasn't he taught that pointing is rude ' I saw Edward flash a smile my way and I smiled back '' is three quarters immortal and only a quarter human '' '' how '' Caius said looking shocked '' do you think I'm wrong brother ''.

'' bring the informer forwards '' he said and a male vampire was brought forwards.

I turned round as two of the nomads Rosalie and Emmett found start to move forwards '' is this the child you saw '' '' I don't know '' '' Jane '' aro said looking at the witch twin I picked up the name from Emmett '' she's changed this child is bigger '' '' then you allegations were false ''.

Caius spat at him '' the cullens are innocent I take full responsibility for that '' he looked at the two nomads '' I'm sorry '' he whispered then Edward shouted '' CAIUS NO '' just before he was pulled apart by Felix and another vampire who's name I had forgot then Caius set his body on fire the two nomads screamed

and ran forwards and the others tried to stop them.

Then I felt some one lift me up and saw it was mum she put me and quils back and I grabbed onto his soft fur then looked at mum I was going to start crying but held the tears back I have to be strong mum would tell me to.

'' I love you mum '' '' I love you to '' then she put a necklace round my neck I was a heart with diamonds round the rim and there was also another heart on it which was dark red '' take care of my daughter '' then quil turned and ran I could see renesmee and Jake in front of us then soon disappeared behind the tree line.

One we were past the tree line I looked over my shoulder to see two vampire after us.

Their hoods were up so I couldn't see their faces '' q,uil there two following us '' he barked in response and changed the direction he was running in then we knocked over I fell of quils back and landed on the floor with a loud thud then I heard snarling so I turned round to see quil fighting with the two vampires.

When we got to the cullens aunt Kate met Garrett and he taught me how to fight so I ran at the shorter vampire as fast as I could I ran into him and sent us both rolling across the floor I started to try to hit them but they blocked it and grabbed hold of my shoulders but I was able to kick them in the chest and sent us both backward they made a grunting sound when my foot connected with there chest I landed on my feet while they landed on their side I looked round for quil only to see him lying on the floor and he wasn't moving.

'' quil '' I ran over to him forgetting the two other vampires I started to shake him '' quil, quil '' I couldn't hear a heart beat, he died saving me '' oh that's it '' I screamed I was pissed I ran at the short vampire again and started to hit them and threw them as far as I could then ran at them again but the grabbed my neck and pinned me down on the floor.

There hood fell off and I could see it was Alec, I started to scream and struggle but couldn't get free '' got the half breed then I see '' the other vampire walked over and I could see it was demitri '' you bastard '' I screamed I know someone my age shouldn't be saying something like that but quil died saving me ''.

I wouldn't be shouting that in you current situation half breed '' Alec said '' screw you '' I said and spat in his face I was al ways taught to be polite but not for them I wouldn't '' why you insolent little '' '' Alec wait lets take her to aro and see what he want to do with her then if he says, then you can kill her '' '' fine what about the other half breed '' '' she got away ''.

'' fine, move '' he said to me, he pulled me up and tossed me over his shoulder '' put me down you volturi scum '' I picked most of this up from Emmett '' we are feisty aren't we '' demitri said then they started to run back the way we came then I was thrown on the ground in front of aro.

I looked up as saw Marcus put his forefinger on aro's hand then take it off again '' interesting '' '' what's interesting brother '' Caius said '' it seems that this half breed is Alec's mate '' '' what '' we both shouted at the same time then felt pain nothing but pain I started to scream and I could barley her my families pleas to stop.

It was Jane I looked up and saw her standing there with a sadistic smile on her face.

'' sister stop '' I guess that was Alec saying that, then it got worse I cried out again and shouted '' please stop '' then I felt nothing, I couldn't see or hear anything I felt no pain no nothing then I could see and hear again '' we will let you live in peace but we will be checking up on the child regularly '' '' understood I heard my family say then I felt some one pick me up but I was to busy staring at Alec he through me one last glance but all I saw was disgust and it was then I knew he had rejected me as his mate.

Well like I need him, I decided to reject him as my mate as well he came here and tried to kill me and killed someone who was trying to protect me and I would never forgive him for it.

Will ari and Alec be together

will they still want to reject each other

find out soon

Well hope you liked this chapter guys soo I will try to update when I can soooo till then guys see ya xoxoxoxoxoxxo


	3. Chapter 3 nine years later

Hey guys chapter three sooooo hope you like it and please follow , review and favourite I would appreciate it xoxoxoxoxoxox

chapter 3

nine years later

its been nine years since the fight with the volturi and they have come to check up on me a number of times, so far its been Santiago, Chelsea, Afton, Marcus, Renata, Heidi, Corin, Anthenodora and suplicia have come to check up on me every year but this year I don't know who is coming to check up on me but I know that there sending more than one because its my last year before I mature and stop ageing.

In the fight the cullens survived so did most people only a few died and they got renesmee back and are living happily without the volturi bothering them any more but I have one more year just one and then I'm free mum and the rest have gone on a hunting trip for a week and I said I would stay here to look after the house.

I decided to go out hunting so I grabbed my jacket I was currently wearing I black belly top which says ' come at me bro ' in blue writing my American flag shorts and a black leather jacket.

I do feel the cold but not a much as humans I slipped my black converse on and headed out into the forest.

After I killed to bucks and a bear I decided that was enough I headed back to the house but the door was open must if forgot to shut it I headed inside and went to the fridge to get a drink I grabbed a bottle of coke and shut the door '' someones aged looking fine '' I dropped the bottle and grabbed a knife from the rack and turned round and I was looking at Jane, Felix, demitri and Alec '' relax half breed its just us '' I put the knife down and picked the bottle up of the floor.

If I was going to be stuck here on my own with them for a week then I was going to make life a living hell for them '' oh what a joy for me you know just let your selves into my house _uninvited _and just make your selves at home you know its okay you don't need to ask you majesties '' my voice getting louder with each word '' I like my girls feisty '' demitri said and I could tell he was going to be a huge flirt while he was here and Alec shot demitri a glare before he went back to his emotionless mask.

'' I'm not your girl demitri '' I said and pushed him over '' vampire grace demitri, it seems you don't have any '' I said laughing Felix was laughing along with jane and even Alec had a smile across his face '' where's the rest of your coven '' '' out on a hunting trip for a week, come on i'll show you to your rooms '' I took them up stairs and headed towards the spare rooms '' Felix this is yours '' I said motioning to the right '' thanks '' '' demitri, yours '' I said motioning to the left '' see you later tiger '' he said with a wink we walked a bit further down.

'' Jane this is your, hope you like it I'll clean out the bigger ones so you can stay in them but these are the only empty ones for now '' '' thank you '' we walked to the end of the hall and took a right '' this is your Alec sorry its far away from the others but like I said to Jane I'll clean the others out when I can '' I started to walk away but was pulled back and pushed up against the wall '' you know you cant reject me arianna I know you'll want me soon '' then he was gone I walked back to my room.

My room was quite big with a large bed with brown and white sheets on, with a large wardrobe a set of draws, desk and a few lamps here and there also a different lights dotted across the ceiling with a dimmer switch.

I was going to a friends party I got my brand new dress which was black and was covered in sequins which ended just above my knees and I had almost see through tights with crosses on and black heels.

I left my hair down and grabbed my bag and left a note so the volturi knew where I was and headed to my friends.

Time skip xoxoxoxoxox

right now I have had two bottles of tequila, three bottles of Smirnoff ice, four vodkas and coke, a bottle of rum and a sex on the beach and me and my friends Ashley got a jug and pored god knows what in it and drunk the lot.

For a normal human they would be passed out but for me I was just very, very, very drunk and I was currently dancing on a table with Ashley when I felt someone come up behind me I looked over my shoulder to see tom one of my best friends we started dancing with each other then I saw a few of the girls whispering and pointing I looked In that direction to see Alec.

I left the address on the note and it was three in the morning so he probably came to get me I started grindin with tom and I could see he was enjoying it and I could see alec glaring daggers at tom and he looked angry, good thats what you get for just thinking I would magically want you.

But if was pulled out of my thoughts by tom pulling me off the table '' tom where are we going '' '' he pulled me into a corner '' you look gorgeous ari '' he then kissed me.

I was to drunk to care really the kiss started getting heated but tom was pulled of me and then Alec was in front of me he looked pissed his eyes had turned black and he had his hands balled into fists he then threw me over his shoulder.

The people who saw started cheering him on he walked out the house and started to walk down the road '' Alec put me down now '' I shouted and started to try and get out of his grip but he then squeezed my ass '' and if you don't stop struggling you will get more than that ''.

so I just let him carry me down the road I was currently looking at his ass and let me sine he has a fine butt '' glad you think so, yours is to especially with this dress on my little mate '' great me and my big mouth '' I'm not your mate Alec the last time you saw me you looked at me like I was some disgusting disease ''.

'' I didn't want a mate at the time, and you know you want me arianna and you are mine no one else's '' he carried me threw the door way and I could here Felix and demitri wolf whistle '' have fun ari '' Felix said '' piss off '' I shouted Alec started to carry me up the stairs and he carried me into my room '' I am not yours Alec, I am not your property ''.

he flipped me onto the bed and the next thing I knew he was straddling me '' you are mine ari, you are my property no one else can have you but me not even that little friend of yours at party and I don't want you seeing him again ''.

'' you cant tell me what to do, you rejected me and didn't even talk to me for nine years, NINE YEARS ALEC DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD JUST WANT YOU INSTANTLY AFTER YOU KILLED QUIL WHO WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT ''.

'' arianna i- '' '' AND LETS NOT FORGET YOU CAME TO KILL ME FRIEND AND THEN YOU ALL DECIDED TO KILL ME, OH AND THIS IS THE BEST YET ALEC WHEN I LAST SAW YOU, YOU JUST LOOKED AT ME AND DIDNT SAY ANYTHING DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP MY FAMILY WHEN WE LEFT NO YOU JUST STOOD THERE LIKE THE DOUCHE BAG YOU ARE YOU JUST LET ME GO ALEC SO CLEARLY I DONT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU '' I screamed at him.

Then I pushed him of me grabbed some pyjamas from my wardrobe and headed to the bathroom and locked the door leaving him there shocked I let the warm water sooth my aching leg from dancing and the stupid shoes I was wearing and started the let the tears fall.

You may be wondering why I was crying but if you just found the person you were meant to be with the person who was meant to love you to hold you and to protect you and they just let you go didn't say anything just looked at you with disgust like you were just some sort of disease you would be upset as well.

And now he just thinks that he own you I don't fucking think so I got out after the water went cold and threw on a vest top and shorts and put a hooddie on over that which came to just above the shorts and I couldn't help but start to cry all over again.

I walked down the stairs with my hair drenching my clothes still balling my eyes out and headed over to the fridge to get something to eat.

At the time eating my feeling seemed good after I finished two bacon sandwiches, five chocolate bars, two bottles of coke and a bowl of dream topping I made I was still crying I looked like a mess with my make up running down my face I just curled my self up in a ball on the kitchen floor I was still mad at Alec but felt bad about what I had said it wasn't fault.

And being drunk didn't help the situation at all I've messed up Alec probably hate me now and I've messed up any relationship I could have had with him I didn't want to reject him but he didn't contact me once at all ' I'm so sorry Alec ' I thought to my self then just closed my eyes and tried to just cry my self to sleep.

I felt someone slip there arms round me and pick me up '' I'm sorry to ari, I really am '' I heard Alec whisper he then carried me up stairs and I was just able to make out my bed because me eyes were really heavy I felt him lay me down on my bed '' I truly am sorry ari and I will do any thing I can to make it up to you '' he then kisses my forehead then the tip of my nose then my lips and then I heard the door close before I let sleep take over

**well hope you like this chapter this one was all about ari and Alec start to build a relation ship and get over all there problems soo the next one will be up when I can and don't forget to review, favourite and follow the usual guys I would appreciate it xoxoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4 i think i love you

Hey guys chapter four hope you like it and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it xoxoxoxox

chapter 4

I think I love you

_dream xoxo_

_I stood there watching quil fight with demitri they were snarling and neither were backing down demitri was just about to grab his legs '' quil, quil look out '' I screamed and ran towards them but someone grabbed my waist and pulled me back and grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to watch._

_'' ready to see him die '' I watched as demitri snapped his neck '' noooo '' I screamed and started crying I tried to get the person of me but there grip never faltered '' awww has your little mutt died '' that, that was Alec '' you fucking bastard '' then I was pushed onto the floor on my chest '' he grabbed my hair and I screamed out in pain '' let me go '' I started trying to kick and hit him but it was no use '' now listen little mate you will obey me '' '' no I'm not your mate '' he started laughing '' oh but you are half breed, your mine '' '' please just let me go '' I screamed '' shut up '' he grabbed my hair again and pulled my head up and slammed it back down onto the ground._

_I started screaming again and let the tears rolled down my face '' shut up '' he pulled my hair again and I screamed even louder … _

'' ari, ARI '' I shout up and looked round and demitri, Felix and even jane were in my room and Alec was by me '' tiger are you all right '' demitri asked I just started crying '' shhhh its ok '' Alec said and pulled me onto his lap and started to rock us back and forth '' arianna you sure your ok '' Jane asked '' yeah guys I'm fine really you can go '' one by one they left so it was just me and Alec sitting on my bed.

'' What was your dream about you were screaming and kicking you legs around every where and, your fists it looked like you were having a fit '' '' ok I'll tell you '' then I explained what happened in the dream.

'' hey '' Alec lifted my chin up to look at him '' I would never do that to you '' he then softy kissed my lips I sighed and leaned into him and wrapped my arms round his neck and I felt him smile into the kiss we pulled back after a while for air he then rested his forehead against mine '' see I knew you would want me '' he said with a cocky grin on his face.

Right that was it I was so going to get him back so I got up got my clothes and went to get changed I walked into the bathroom and put on my belly top which says ' do I give a fuck what you think ' my I heart haters snap back which was blue and pink my ripped skinny jeans and blue converse and headed out the bathroom.

Alec was still on my bed he looked at me and did a double take he came up to me and wrapped his arms round my waist but I just brushed him off.

I walked down the stairs with Alec following closely behind I walked into the living room to find Jane, Felix and Demitri debating on who should win I'm a celebrity '' no it should be Ashley '' '' no Charlie '' '' I agree with Jane it should be Charlie '' it was then that I noticed that all of there eyes were black '' hey guys you need to hunt ''.

But there's only animals '' well then you will have to make do until we can get human, besides I need to hunt as well so I'll take you '' we started to walked out the house and Alec put his hand on my hip but I brushed it off again if he was going to be a cocky ass then I was just going to ignore him until he learnt his lesson.

We headed for the tree line but Alec grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest '' you think you can resist me '' he said running his hands up and down my sides '' I think I can '' I smirked, he was just about to come out with I cocky come back but demitri cut him off '' hey love birds knock it off we need to hunt '' '' ok guys come on ''.

we walked into the middle of the woods '' now close your eyes and tell me what you hear '' the listened and soon Jane and Felix went racing off they came back and they had caught a bear and an elk '' were heading back to the house '' '' ok ''.

two hours later and alec and felix still hadn't caught anything and they were currently stalking two deer.

But both stepped on a twig and they darted off '' I cant take it any more '' I ran off and caught a mountain lion and a grizzly and tossed them down in front of the two '' here '' they both fed and when they looked up there eyes were golden '' I'm heading back to the house guys '' '' O-okay '' I stuttered then he disappeared.

'' umm ... Alec '' '' yes '' '' how would you feel if you were a vegetarian '' '' why '' he said raising an eyebrow '' because you are one '' I said and took of running towards the house ' I'm gonna make it, just don't look back ' I thought.

But I was tackled to the ground and Alec was straddling me '' now tell me how do I look like a vegetarian '' he said in a serious tone raising his eyebrow '' your eyes '' I laughed at his facial expression '' what about them '' '' there golden, like mine '' he looked shocked I took my opportunity to push him off me and run again.

But didn't get that far when I was pushed to the ground again, with Alec straddling me, again he leant down and whispered in my ear '' don't run from me little mate '' he said in a husky voice he then started to kiss down my jawline and down to my neck then back up to my lips.

I ran my hands through his hair and he moaned softly I then rolled us over so I was on top of him I kissed down his neck and slowly started to unbutton his shirt and kiss down his chest he then grabbed my hair and pulled my head back up to his lips he

then ran his hands down my sides.

But I pulled away, he tried to pull my head back down '' we need to get back before they start to worry '' he groaned then stood up pulling me with him '' fine, but we _will _be finishing this later '' I giggled at his serious tone and then started to run home I turned to see Alec running right by me he looked at me and started smirking and ran faster so I did to I just past him as we got to the front door.

I turned round and smiled triumphantly '' slow poke '' I said smirking and opened the but I felt to arms snake there way around my waist '' next time you wont even see me coming ari '' '' I highly doubt that sir '' '' really '' I was pushed through the door way and pressed up against the wall …

hey guys im so evil cliffy but you all still love me anyway the next chapter will be up soon sorry for not updating in a while I had really bad writers block soooo until my next update see ya soon xoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys chapter 5 just to let you know they might have some moments but there will be no lemon for a while xoxox hope you all enjoy xoxoxox **

**chapter 5 **

**I hate my human side **

recap xoxoxoxo

I turned round and smiled triumphantly '' slow poke '' I said smirking and opened the but I felt to arms snake there way around my waist '' next time you wont even see me coming ari '' '' I highly doubt that sir '' '' really '' I was pushed through the door way and pressed up against the wall.

He kissed my jaw line making his way up to my lips I wrapped my arms round his neck and pulled him closer '' hey keep it PG please '' I heard demitri shout before bursting out laughing he was sitting by Felix '' Felix could you '' I gestured to demitri he got the message and slapped him upside the head '' thank you '' I grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him over to the sofa.

I sat down and Alec sat besides me and wrapped an arm round my waist '' he guys where's Jane '' '' she's in her room '' '' I'm going to go talk to her it cant be fun spending all her time with you three can it now ''.

'' hey '' they all said at the same time I just laughed and started to walk to Jane's room and knocked on the door she mumbled come in so I opened the door, lying on her bed staring at the ceiling '' hey '' she said motioning for me to sit by her. I sat beside her '' what wrong '' I titled my head to the side curious '' your lucky you found you mate, I just wish I could find mine '' I pulled her into a hug '' you will find your mate, trust me you will '' she gave me a weak smile. We talked for a while, Jane is a nice person once she trusts you she's just misunderstood '' I'm gonna go bed, you lucky you don't get tired '', I headed to my room and changed Into a baggy top and climbed into bed.

I felt the bed dip _' Alec ' I thought,_ I rolled over and snuggled into his chest '' night '' I yawned before I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and sat up, '' morning '' I said to alec who was looking through my books '' im gonna get a shower '' I stood up and trudged into the shower.

I took my clothes of and stepped into the shower after half and hour I got out and put a black bra on with pink lace and matching pants and tied my hair up in a not and then I realised I forgot clothes.

I opened the door and stuck my head out, Alec was sitting on my bed reading a book '' hey could you turn around '' he looked up and walked over '' why '' '' because I need to get changed ''.

then he smirked '' and what if I don't want to '' '' well then I'll make sure you never get to touch or look at me again ''.

I smirked when I heard Felix shout from down the stairs just turn around, he sighed but turned round I giggled and walked over to my wardrobe but I couldn't stop giggling and it soon turned into full blown laughter.

'' ari hurry up and get dressed '' Alec huffed '' yes sir '' I mock saluted and then laughed again I put on a tank top with a blue hoodie that said to much love will kill you, leggings and a pair of trainers . '' you can turn around now '' (guys I just thought I would let you know that ari is played by Isabel Lucas) he turned round pouting '' you ain't seeing this fine body till I'm ready mister '' he chuckled '' well it might be sooner than you think '', I grabbed my head phones and ipod.

I then ran down the stairs and jumped over the sofa '' i'm going for a run '' I shouted and ran out the house I plugged my head phones in and put on **heads will roll- yeah yeah yeah's.** I then took off into the forest.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I ran up the drive way and saw mums car 'oh_ shit' _I thought then ran inside the first thing I saw was jane, alec, demitri and felix sitting on the sofa in front of my family '' mum '' as soon asi spoke she jumped up and hugged me.

'' I missed you '' '' mum it's only been a week and besides''- I motioned to the volturi '' they kept me company '', eleazar then spoke up '' what are you doing here '' '' we are here to check on arianna because this year she will stop ageing, and my brother wanted to see his mate ''.

Kate was about to say some thing but I cut her off '' we have sorted everything out '' kate huffed and then her Tanya, Carmen, mum and eleazar walked off upstairs. I walked over and sat on Alec's lap, he wrapped his arms round my waist and I turned the TV on.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

after the descent finished I turned the tv off and spread out on the sofa '' your going to push me off the sofa '' Alec complained as I stretched out a little more '' sorry '' I mumbled I curled into his side my head resting on his chest '' love you '' I murmured, he chuckled '' love you to '' I then fell asleep before you could even say breaking dawn …

**hey guys sorry for not updating i've had loads of stories to updat and had writers block but I promise I will try to update as soon as I can xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
